1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound collector and a sound recorder.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of portable stereo sound recorders include those in which microphone units for collecting sounds are in an XY arrangement. FIG. 8A is a plan view showing the arrangement of the sound recorder of this type and the microphone units. A sound recorder 10 has the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped of approximately 70 mm (width)×150 mm (depth)×30 mm (thickness), and the front thereof is provided with a pair of microphone units 11L and 11R.
In this case, the microphone units 11L and 11R have uni-directivity. It is preferable if the microphone units 11L and 11R are arrange such that diaphragms (not shown) thereof are orthogonalized each other. However, practically it is difficult to arrange to be orthogonal, therefore the microphone units 11L and 11R are arranged such that the sound collecting openings of the units are sufficiently close to each other, and respective directional axes 12L and 12R of the units are orthogonal to each other in the identical horizontal plane.
With this configuration, as shown in FIG. 8B, regions 13L and 13R become main sound collection ranges (directional ranges) of the microphone units 11L and 11R, respectively, and high sensitivity in the depth direction can be obtained, thereby attaining stereo sounds and images having impression of depth. It is therefore suitable for recording solo performance or the like.
As a prior art document, the following may be referred to. (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-043510, Patent Document 1)